


Ancestory

by YesterDarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterDarling/pseuds/YesterDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grub with vermillion blood. A Jadeblood, kind hearted. An attentive Oliveblood. A Yellowblood, inspired. Their story has been told before by Doc Scratch, but with details cut out. And now, it shall be told again. This is the story of the Ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this last March. Updated it today... Whoops? That means you guys get chapters one AND two on the same day!

A lone grub remained in his crater in the caverns. Why he was there was obvious by the colour of his body in his current state. The other grubs had maroon, turquoise, green and purple blood, where as his was bright red, showing that there was something wrong.

Cherry was not a natural Troll blood colour. There had been a blood mutation, causing him to be mutant. He was too young to currently know, but this one thing he couldn't controll would have him exiled, outcasted, and executed. He didn't even notice that all the other grubs were gone, as well as the Lusi that had been there a few hours ago. No Lusus wanted to raise a mutant.

At this rate, he would die before maturation.

Footsteps are heard in the hall.

A fairly young troll, perhaps about ten sweeps of age, walked through the caverns of The Mother Grub. She was special; a Jade blood with the duty of serving the mother grub. She was on her way back from running an errand, when she heard small sounds coming from one of the caverns.

"Who goes there?" She asked in a stern voice, expecting someone to step out in front of her. Confusion riddled her mind when no one did.

Now curious, she followed the sounds. They were small, incoherant, gurgling sounds, like a grub. But all the grubs were taken by their Lusi... Right?

She soon saw she was wrong, for in front of her was now a small, cherry red coloured Grub. "Now, what are you doing here, little one?" She asked, picking him up gently as she tried to piece his story together. The little grub gurgled in response, and she couldn't help but smile.

Cherry red... She had never seen a grub of this colour in all the sweeps she had been serving...

He's a mutant. The thought hit her, and her eyes widened. "You poor grub..." This was why he had not been chosen. The fact he was a mutant made him special... Special, and in danger. He wouldn't live if he wasn't cared for.

A thought crossed her mind. "Ah... That's unthinkable..." An adult Troll had never raised a grub in all the history of their Planet... But he needed the help...

She waited until the Mother Grub was sleeping before fleeing to the surface, leaving her duties.

The light of the two moons was breathtaking. Why hadn't she done this sooner?

This is what she had been missing her whole life, and she would never go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, too. Future chapters will be longer.

"Mother," the young troll said, watching the thick red liquid slowly drip down his grey skin, leaving a streak of cherry colored blood on his finger. "Mother, why do my clothes not have color?"

"Because," the Dolorosa replied, taking the sewing needle from the young troll's hands. She handed him a dark scrap of fabric from her sewing bag so that he could cover the pin prick. "You are special. All trolls wear their blood color on their clothing, but you can not."

"Is it because the others would hurt me?"  
She pursed her lips, her own needle going effortlessly through the fabric, pulling red thread through it so that it pulled the two pieces of cloth together. "Yes, my child, it is."

"Why?"

"The hemospectrum," she said, "is a difficult thing. It begins with burgundy, and it ends with fuchsia. Burgundy is already the lowest, and shades of reddish purple and fuchsia belonging to the highest class. The seadwellers."

The young troll listened intently as the Dolorosa explained things to him.

"Those of higher classes... From cobalt to fuchsia... They persecute those of lower classes; from burgundy to yellow. They hunt them, hurt them, abuse them... Kill them." The speed at which she pulled her needle through the cloth increased, and she yanked it. Even for someone as calm as her, this subject made her anger rise. It was because of the hemospectrum that the poor, defenceless grub—the young troll that was by her side today—was abandoned. And that she could not tolerate.

"But you, my child... You are different. Never before has there been a troll with vermillion colored blood. It is a mutation; an anomaly in your genes. And unlike me, they do not see it as special and good. They see it as wrong. That, my child, is why we hide."

"We hide because I am different?" The young troll carefully wrapped the fabric around his finger, concealing and absorbing the red blood. "Then they don't understand."

"They don't understand what?" Asked the Dolorosa.

"Aren't we all trolls, mother?"

Blinking twice, the Dolorosa smiled. "You are wise beyond your years, my child."

x~X~x

There is, in every culture, said to be a being that spreads hate and anger. They appear in every time and place. Some call them the devil, Lucifer, or satan.  
On Alternia, she is called the Handmaid. The Handmaid of him. It is said that she came to be six centuries after the other ancestors. 

However, it is also said that she appears before them. 

Cursed extended lifespan, she was sent back in time to major points in the history of Troll culture.

Namely, the beginning of class warfare.  
Unfastening the top button of her dress and applying a deep red lip color, she sauntered over to a young man. A rust blood, sitting leaned against a building on the streets of   
Alternia.

"おい," she said to him. "何をしていう？" 

Though she was of lower hemospectral level than him, her words were crude and informal.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He spat back. "The only thing that they let rustbloods like me do."

"何故?"

"Does it look like I can change it?"

"うん." She kneeled down, letting him get a good look at her chest. "あなたは強いそう."

"R-really?" He asked, flustered by both the fact that she was showing her chest, and by her words.

"うん. ハイブラードよりも強い. あなたは与党のものでなければならない."

He breathed, nervous. It was frowned upon to say things like that. If any highbloods were nearby, they'd be dead. A maroonblood saying that a rustblood should be in charge?

"W... What does make them qualified to rule, anyway...?"

The Handmaid smirked. She had planted the seed of defiance into his mind. The next time a highblood spoke lowly of him, he would retaliate.

"行く. 戦争が始まるときに私を見つる."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (if any of my Japanese is incorrect, please correct me. I am still learning.)
> 
> おい. 何をしている?: Hey. What are you doing?
> 
> 何故?: Why
> 
> うん: yes
> 
> あなたは強いそう: you look strong
> 
> うん. ハイブラードよりも強い. あなたは与党のものでなければならない.: yes. Stronger than the highbloods. You should be in the ruling party.
> 
> 行く. 戦争が始まるときに私を見つる.: Go. Find me when the war begins.


End file.
